Now what?
by awesomegurl68
Summary: Takes place where movie left off. What will Lizzie and Gordo do now? R&R to find out. And for the record, I always write LG stories...so enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

A.N. This is my first time writing a fanfic so please, no flamers. Disclaimer- I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of her friends, Disney does.  
  
Chapter 1-Do as the Romans do.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
G. "So, you gonna miss it here?" L. "I don't know. Kate says I should just have my stuff shipped over from home, because when I leave here, things will never be the same." G. "You didn't have to be in Rome for all this to happen." L. "you think?" G. "Trust me, you had it in you the whole time" L. (that was so sweet) G. ( man, she looks so beautiful tonight) L. Gordo? G. What? (OMG, Lizzie McGuire just kissed me! My best friend in the whole world, who I love with all of my heart just kissed me. Whoa, wait a second, does that mean she "likes" me back? Nah, she couldn't could she?  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
G. "uh, thanks" L. (did he just say thanks???) "you're welcome" G. "ya, so u wanna get back to that party so u dont get in anymore trouble?" L. "Yeah, I, can't afford anymore trouble."  
  
Wow, did I just kiss Gordo?? I can't believe I just did that! I don't regret it, I mean, I love Gordo with all of my heart, I just can't tell him that. He can't possibly feel the same way, can he?? All I know is that this is going to be one awkward elevator ride down. Oh no! I'm supposed to sit next to him on the plane tomorrow! For 14 HOURS!!! How am I going to talk to him now?!!  
  
Next Morning.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Now let me just think about what happened last night. Well, first off, Lizzie kissed me. It wasn't long or passionate, but a kiss none the less. What did it mean? How should I act around her now? Oh, man, I don't know what to do. Maybe today on the plane, I should tell her how I truly feel about her. How can I tell her though? What if she doesn't feel the same way as I do? I would be totally crushed. Then again, if she feels the same way, I would be the happiest guy in the world. Okay, that's it, I'm going tell her today. A.N....... Please review. Tell me your honest opinion, but please no flamers. I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing. Thanks! Luv ya'll! -Peace out- 


	2. Ch 2

Chapter 2-The Moment of Truth Lizzie's POV  
  
What should I do now? I kissed my best friend! I wonder if it meant anything to him. I did it to kind of say thank you, but now I'm thinking it might have meant something more. Maybe today on the plane I should tell him how I truly feel about him. Nah, I couldn't. I'm sure that he doesn't feel the same way about me. I'm just plain ole' Lizzie McGuire. (Suddenly...)  
  
"MATT!!! GET OUT OF HERE YOU WORM!!!" M. Well Sorry miss perfect! L. Uggggggg. I told you to stay out of my room!!! M. Actually it's not your room it's hotel Cambinni's room! L. "Whatever just get out!!" M. "Fine"  
  
'Why do I have to have a little brother?'  
  
On the Plane-  
  
G. Hey Lizzie. L. ohhh, ummmm, hi Gordo. G. So, ummm, how ya feeling today. L. okay I guess. 'Yeah right' How are u? G. alright I guess, ummm Lizzie, can I ask ya somethin? L. of course, but me first. G. No, just hear me out okay? L. ok G. This is kind of hard to ask but, umm, Lizzie, why did u kiss me last night? L. 'omg, what do I say now?' well, I, umm, I, umm......because I...I....I love you Gordo!! G. 'did she just say that she loves me? Omg!' "You What?!!" L. I love you Gordo. (She starts to cry) G. Lizzie, why are you crying? (He puts his arms around her and strokes her hair) L. (Cries harder) G. Lizzie, calm down.... there's something that I meant to do last night but I didn't get the chance. L. (Calms down somewhat) What's that Gordo? G. (Gordo kisses her, not passionately, but a kiss none the less.) L. What was that for? G. I love you to Lizzie. L. (gasp) YOU DO??? Since when? G. Since the day we met,..... when did you start liking me? L. Well, actually, since you and Brooke were together, and that's when I realized how I truly felt. G. Why didn't you say something? L. Well I... Hey! Wait a minute! Why didn't you say anything? G. I just never had the guts to do it. I tried a few times, but I chickened out. L. Like when? G. Well, in the library after you and Ronnie broke up, and at Ethan's murder mystery party, and, I hate to admit it, but..... I was "confused guy" L. you were confused guy?? G. yep. L. lol!  
  
Gordo's POV I can't believe this is actually happening! Lizzie is mine! All Mine! (Gordo looks at Lizzie and their eyes met. Just then, they began to lean in and then they.........) A.N. lol...cliffhanger...you hate me right? Oh well, you know what's gonna happen anyway. Stay tuned.... Please review... no flamers please. –peace out- 


	3. ch 3

Chapter 3-Together At Last (Gordo looks into Lizzie's eyes and there eyes lock, they begin to lean in, and then they passionately kiss for the first time. About three minutes later they break apart, and they both smile.)  
  
G. wow L. my thought exactly. 'I can't believe he is such a great kisser!' G. lol. 'I can't believe she is such a great kisser!' L. so what do we do now? G. I know what I want to do. L. Me too. (They passionately kiss once again. Gordo wraps his arms around her this time and Lizzie does the same. The moment is so beautiful until......) Mrs. McGuire. LIZZIE!!!!!!! L. (gasp) Mom! It's not what you think! Mrs. M. Oh... then what is it? G. I can explain! Mrs. M. Well you bett... (Lizzie interrupts) L. Mom! Can I talk to you in private? Mrs. M. Fine, come on young lady! L. (whispers to Gordo) Sorry. I'll be right back. G. Ok.  
  
Mrs. M. Lizzie, are you and Gordo together? Why didn't you tell me? How long have.... L. (interrupting) Mom! Slow down. Well, I guess that Gordo and I are together now, but just since like 10 minutes ago. Mrs. M. Oh... I see. Well, I trust you, especially with Gordo, because your father and I have known him and his family for a very long time. L. Thanks Mom. So you're ok with this? Mrs. M. Of course I am. I was just stunned. I didn't know that you liked Gordo like that, but it was completely obvious that he liked you. L. Whoa, Wait a minute, You already KNEW that Gordo liked me? Mrs. M. Yes I did. L. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??!!! Mrs. M. I thought that it was best to let you and Gordo work this out on your own. I just want you to know, that I will always be here for you to talk to when you need me. L. Thanks Mom. I love you. (They hug) Lizzie goes back to Gordo.  
  
G. So what's the verdict? L. She is fine with the thought of you and me together. G. Whew. That takes a load off. L. I love you Gordo, I truly mean it. G. I love you too. (They kiss) - - (They break apart)  
  
Gordo? Yeah? I am so glad that we are finally together. Yeah, so am I. This is my dream come true. You are so sweet Gordo. So are you Lizzie, so are you. A.N. So what do u think? U like? Should I keep going or leave it here? Please review. P.S. I'm thinking of writing another Lizzie Fanfic that happens on Sadie Hawkins Day,(based on the episode Just Friends, except for its at the end). I promise it will be better than this one, ill work really hard. Luv ya'll!  
-peace out- 


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS!

A.N. Im sorry guys, my mistake... i uploaded chapter 3 twice, instead of uploading ch 2...i fixed it though, so R&R. Thanks guys! 


End file.
